


Beads

by opalescentheart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/pseuds/opalescentheart
Summary: Ed, Oswald and anal beads. That’s it. That’s the plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my beta reader Kris! <3

It’s not unusual for Ed to initiate new things in their bedroom every once in awhile. And while Oswald had been a little intimidated at first - even a tad embarrassed due to his inexperience - he’s long grown to like it.

So when Ed comes forward with a small velvet sack while they’re both already half-naked in bed, Oswald feels a familiar sensation trickling down his spine.

“Oh,” he breathes, eyeing the dark red bag for a moment before meeting Ed’s slightly curious gaze.

“You want to know what’s inside?” Ed asks, a tint of playfulness in his tone. “I would have asked you a riddle but I do respect your ban from them in our bedroom-”

“And I’m _very_ grateful for that,” Oswald chimes in, arching a brow, lips twitching into a small grin. “Okay, so...what’s in there?” He nods to the bag still lying on the bed.

A big smile spreads on Ed’s lips, baring his teeth. Oswald’s stomach flutters. It’s almost predatory the way Ed is looking at him.

“Here we go,” Ed purrs, pulling on a string. Slowly revealing one black bead after another, nine in total. Oswald notices that all of them differ in size. He gulps and heat rises to his cheeks as he realizes what they are.

“So, what do you say,” Ed asks, eyebrows wiggling a little.

“Uh,” Oswald swallows again, his cock giving a little twitch from where it’s slightly straining against the underwear. “Well, I suppose this isn’t a necklace, right?” he says with a small laugh, trying to play off his nervousness.

Ed huffs out a laugh, shaking his head. “No, not a necklace. I mean I’m sure you could pull it off, though. It would just...raise some questions if you’d decide to wear it in public.”

Oswald bites his lip, giggling. “Okay, so...these are beads. And I suppose you want to put them...uh-”

Something dark flickers up in Ed’s gaze. “Exactly,” he says, voice grumbling and thick. It makes Oswald squirm, arousal sparking low in his belly.

Oswald can’t help but start to ache for that yet unknown sensation. He’d feel so _full_. “Okay,” he hears himself say, voice quivering a little as he settles to lie back down onto the bed, spreading his legs.

Within a moment, Ed is on top of him, pressing him down by his weight and kissing him deeply and almost knocking the breath out of his lungs. Oswald arches his back off the mattress, rocking his crotch up against Ed’s, causing both of them to moan into the other one’s mouth during their kiss.

Oswald lets out a small whine of protest as Ed pulls away, already craving the warmth of a body weighing down on him.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Ozzy,” Ed whispers, making Oswald huff at the use of the overly affectionate nickname. “You want that?” he asks, hot breath ghosting over Oswald’s skin.

“Yes,” Oswald sighs, lifting his hips as much as he can without putting too much strain on his bad leg. Ed’s fingers tug on the seam of his boxers, pulling them off and making Oswald hiss a little as his erect cock springs free.

“Mm, look at that,” Ed hums, licking his lips before he leans down and let’s Oswald’s length sink into the slick heat of his mouth.

“F-fuck,” Oswald gasps, bucking up and feeling the head of his cock bump against the roof of Ed’s warm and wet mouth. His stomach twists with pleasure and it takes all of Oswald’s self-control to not fuck Ed’s mouth in earnest.

Ed moans around him, the sound rumbling through him and all the way through Oswald’s cock, making him groan and writhe in the sheets. Ed’s hands are on his chest, brushing against his hard nipples - tugging, squeezing - while bobbing his head up and down, the sweet wet friction almost making Oswald come.

But then it’s over. Ed pulls off with a wet pop, cheeks flushed and spit-wet lips spreading into a mischievous grin. “Ready to play?”

Oswald moans weakly, squeezing his eyes shut and nodding. As much as he loves Ed’s mouth on his cock, he craves the thrill of trying their newest toy out. And there isn’t an ounce of shame in him that forbids him from admitting that he loves getting his ass played with. _A lot._

“Good,” Ed purrs. He props his glasses back up his nose and rubs his hands together. “I have no doubts about getting all of them inside - I mean, of course, if you _do_ feel discomfort at any moment, you let me know. Alright?”

Oswald swallows, nodding as warmth spreads on his face.

“Okay, now lie on your stomach.”

There it is - that demanding tone. Oswald shivers, biting his lip as he obliges, sighing softly as his hard cock brushes against the mattress as he shifts to lie onto his stomach. A pillow is gently shoved under his lower body, lifting his ass up. Just into the right position to give Ed more access to play with him.

“So beautiful,” Ed breathes, fingers digging into the pale plump flesh of Oswald’s ass, kneading and squeezing. A dry finger nudges in between his cheeks, rubbing over his hole and making it twitch.

Moaning softly at both the compliment and the touch, Oswald feels the heat pulse inside him; making him spread his legs even further apart and plead with an almost-whispered, “Ed, _please_.”

Ed responds by leaning down and pressing two tender kisses on both cheeks, giving each an affectionate squeeze before Oswald can finally hear him opening the bottle of lube.

The room is silent then, just filled with the sounds of their breathing, and Oswald’s shallow little sighs and moans as Ed repeatedly slides a lube-slick finger into him, gently fucking him with it.

Eventually the finger is withdrawn, and while Oswald always hates the emptiness followed with it - even though it’s never for long - he can’t help but almost tremble from the sheer anticipation of what’s about to come.

Looking over his shoulder, he watches as Ed retrieves the string of beads from the small bag.

They suddenly seem to look a lot bigger than before.

“Ready?” Ed asks with his lips curving into an almost mischievous smirk as Oswald just presses his lips together and nods.

And there it is. Ed’s hand on his ass, fingers digging into soft flesh as he pushes the first bead inside, making Oswald gasp a little.

It goes in easily though, with almost no resistance thanks to the thorough preparation he’s received just prior.

Ed hums an appreciative “Good boy”, and gives Oswald’s ass a little squeeze as he pushes the next one inside.

Again, it goes in with ease, even though the first moments when the bead breaches his hole and pops right past the tight ring of muscles, Oswald can’t help but whimper a little.

Two more follow.

“O-oh god,” Oswald moans, face twisting with pleasure as that almost overbearing but delicious ache of sheer fullness washes over him. Ed is gently patting his ass, thumb rubbing over his stretched and lube-slick hole.

“So beautiful,” he breathes, voice thick with arousal. Oswald wishes he could just yank the beads out of him right now and replace them with Ed’s cock. He wants to feel Ed’s warm body on top of him, pressed snug against him and with _him_ inside.

But he knows, Ed wants to finish playing with him. And it’s not as if he isn’t enjoying this as well.

“Ready for the last one?”

Oswald groans, lifting his flushed face from the pillow and nods his head almost frantically. “Yes, god- Ed, I need-”

He’s shut up by Ed suddenly leaning down and crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, making their teeth clash and noses bump together.

“I’m going to fuck you after this,” Ed growls, their mouths still barely apart. “I’m going to slide right into your greedy little hole and fill you up with my cock.”

Oswald nearly sobs.

“Is that what you want, Oswald?”

He whines, straining his neck as much as he can to press his lips against Ed’s. “ _Please_.”

With a quick thrust, the last bead goes in, causing the other ones to shift inside Oswald’s ass and pushing them deeper.

“Fuck,” Oswald hisses, the bundles of nerves inside his ass sparking with arousal at the stimulation.

Everything feels tight and full, almost unbearably.

And then there’s a tug.

“A-ah,” he whines, toes curling as his hole is stretched wide around the bead before it pops out of him.

“Well, we got to get them out of you before I fuck you, don’t we?” Ed remarks with an almost gleeful tone, seemingly enjoying the reactions coming from Oswald.

There’s another tug, followed by more, causing all of the beads inside him to move along until every single one is gone from his body.

Oswald is breathing heavily, his cock stiff and painfully throbbing against his stomach as he waits.

He can only imagine how he must look right now, lying on his stomach, panting and with his ass propped up, his hole all pink and stretched.

The mattress dips and Ed’s hot breath is tickling against his neck.

“Ed,” Oswald sighs, lifting his head to get a look and maybe another kiss.

“Shhh,” Ed hushes him, gently pressing their warm lips together.

Oswald’s ass is still throbbing from their intense foreplay as Ed eases his thick length inside.

While Ed usually starts with slow thrusts, he moves right onto pounding into Oswald mercilessly this time.

Oswald can do nothing but grab at the sheets, his vocabulary reduced to nothing but breathless pleas and moans.

The heat that’s been building low in his belly all this time flares up eventually, making his whole body tense up before Oswald’s coming with a hoarse scream of Ed’s name.

Ed isn’t quite there yet and despite of the nearly uncomfortable overstimulation, Oswald is glad he isn’t pulling out.

It takes a couple of more hard and pointed thrusts until there’s a hitch in Ed’s breath and his hips stutter.

Oswald whimpers, closing his eyes as he relishes the sensation of having Ed’s cock pulse deep inside him and his come filling him up.

“F-fuck,” Ed hisses, pressing his face into the sweat-damp skin of Oswald’s neck. “Love you. Love you so much.”

“Love you, too,” Oswald breathes with a smile on his lips.

**

Later after taking a quick shower, they’re snuggled up on the bed again.

“So, do you think we should play with... _them_ again, sometime?” Ed asks with a raised brow and a small smile tugging on his lips.

Oswald who’s curled up against the taller man’s side, lifts his head a little, propping his chin onto Ed’s chest. “You know, I was thinking…” he pauses, batting his eyelashes at Ed coyly, “maybe you could buy ones that have more...beads? Five really seems almost...amateurish. You and me both know I can definitely take on more, right?”

Ed blinks at him, taken aback for a moment before he lets out a small giggle. “Uh, well - um okay, I guess I can...get us another pair?”

And there it is: a dark tint of pink slowly covering Ed’s cheeks.

Oswald can’t help the smug grin spreading on his lips.


End file.
